I'm so in love with you
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: This is my take on the last scene of the amazing, romantic and epic kiss between Vincent and Catherine. I just had to put it into writing and I may continue this to help us survive the three week wait until next episode...but it all depends on you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm So In Love With You**

**By: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beauty and the Beast **

**Catherine**

"Crazy stuff happens…and all I want to do is share it with you…figure it out with you…my normal…" I breathed as I stared up into his eyes. "Its...it's when I'm with you…." I whispered to him, smiling as I felt the space between us closing ever so slowly.

My heart is beating a million miles a minute and as I looked up into Vincent's eyes, I can see nothing but love reflecting from them. I felt my heart pounding as I said the words to him I've been wanted to say a long time to him. "I love you…" And suddenly I felt nervous as Vincent simply just stares into my eyes… "I don't need, walls…or, doors." I started rambling on as Vincent closed the space between us, and before I could think or simply say anything at all I felt his lips upon mine. What felt like to soon I felt Vincent pull away from the kiss as our eyes locked and what he said next made me weak in the knees?

**Vincent**

My eyes lock with Catherine's as I pulled away from our kiss. When she told me she loves me after I thought that maybe there wouldn't be a chance for us, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed with complete happiness, knowing that she loves me and wants to be with me. I knew what I had to say next as I felt her lean her forehead against mine. "I am so in love with you." I breathe within seconds I felt her pull me in for a kiss.

**Catherine**

My heart is screaming at me, he loves you, kiss him, and I did exactly that without a moment's hesitation as I pulled him in for a kiss, reaching my hand up to the side of his face, letting my fingers start to run through his hair. At that moment I forgot about everything else, that it's only us, here on this rooftop of my apartment building, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

I felt Vincent pulling me closer to him. I kissed him with as much passion as I could as I thought. He almost walked away from me tonight, but I wasn't about to loose him, I couldn't. Without him I don't know how I would go on. I pulled him closer to me as we kiss and I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I let him in, for I couldn't stop kissing I didn't want to for that matter. As we kissed, I thought that I didn't want this night to end, for this night; I am with the man that I love and want to be with no matter the risks I didn't care. Cause who he is, it makes everything worth it.

**Anyone on cloud 9 still? I am! So this is just a one shot as I felt I had to put last night's last scene of that epic kiss into writing...now depending on reviews...I may write another chapter or two on what happens afterwards. I'm still in what JT would call "la la land" after last night. I'm simply blown away and words can't explain how I felt about last night and that first kiss between them that was ultimately I can say thee best romantic, epic, amazing kiss ever aired on television. The chemistry wow! Oh and I don't think I got much sleep last night either...**

**Well tell me what you guys think...should I continue? And if I should where would you guys like to see this fanfic go? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys were awesome with your reviews I wrote another chapter! I hope you guys like it and maybe I'll keep on adding more chapters...it all depends on you guys though. :) **

**Catherine**

"Wow." I breathed as I felt Vincent pull away from the kiss from what felt like too soon. My heart is still beating a million miles a minute as I felt butterflies swarming in the pit of my stomach.

When I told him I loved him I never thought that I would hear him say I love you back to me, especially with the way he said it, well it simply took my breath away. I felt my knees go weak when he kissed me only a few short moments ago and I probably would've fallen, if not for his arms holding me up and close to him.

I stare up into his eyes that reflected so much love in them as I caress the side of his face with my hand, smiling and well most likely blushing.

"So, um…what now?" I ask Vincent as I look up into his eyes, thinking that we're both kind of new at this. Vincent smiled a little as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"This?" He whispered softly as I felt his lips touch mine. I almost pushed away, knowing that we needed to talk, to, oh forget it when he kisses me like that, I can't think straight. I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in closer for a kiss, wishing this moment could simply just last forever.

Just then I felt a wet drop land on my face running down my cheek, Vincent pulls away from the kiss as we look up into the sky and suddenly it started pouring down raining just as we heard a crack of thunder. Vincent smirked at me, and he captured my lips as the rain poured down on us. Could this first moment like this with him seriously get any better than this? I asked myself as I ran my fingers through his now wet hair.

If not for the need to breathe, we'd probably still be wrapped up into each other's embrace. Vincent reaches up and lays his hand on top of mine.

"Catherine." Vincent said and paused for minute as if wondering what to say. He's not the only one. He pretty much left me speechless after a kiss like that. "It's not going to be easy…" He starts to say as I shake my head and remove my hand from his face.

"Vincent, I don't care. I want to be with you." I tell him, as I stared into his eyes.

"Catherine, I can't ask you to…" I shake my head as I touch his lips briefly with mine.

"You're not asking me to Vincent, I want you in my life." I said.

"Catherine…"

"Vincent, we will make this work, okay?" Vincent nods his head and I sigh knowing that I had gotten through too him.

"Okay." He said. "We should…um…" He mumbles.

"Yeah I should get back and check on Heather." I said as I motioned my hand back towards the way I had come.

"Right, um." Vincent said as he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek causing me to blush.

"See you later?" I ask him.

"Of course." Vincent replied and disappeared off of the roof and into the night. As I walked out of the rain I could still feel Vincent's lips upon my own.

**What did you think? I absolutely loved their epic and romantic and well so many words I can say about their epic kiss, but I thought if I could add one thing, it would be rain with a crack of thunder as they kissed on that rooftop. But I still can't get over that kiss and I still watch it over and over again. I'm just taken away with that one kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are totally awesome and because you're so awesome I decided to write another chapter... just think 19 days. I have a feeling it'll go by fast. I mean after all we can handle the wait...we may not like it but we're beasties and we can hang in there starting with a little help of another chapter for I'm so in love with you. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Hey." I said to Heather, as she came walking into the kitchen. I sat my coffee down on the counter as I walked over to her and pulled her in a hug. "How are you…?" I started to ask her, not really knowing what to say. After all she did just loose someone that she might have started liking a lot. Heather hugged me back to my relief, I know she had been mad at me for keeping secrets from her, and I honestly didn't blame her, I'd be mad at me too. I pull back from our hug as Heather said.

"I'm okay." I nod my head as I walk back into the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee. "I just can't believe he's gone Cat." I give her a weak smile as I hand her a cup of coffee and we take a seat on the couch.

"I know Heath." I said.

"Cat?"

"I'm sorry for you know, wanting to move out, I just…" I shake my head.

"I know Heather, it's okay." Heather takes a sip of her coffee.

"No, it's not okay Cat. I'm actually mad at myself for sneaking behind your back, looking up Vincent's name at the precinct. I just…"

"Heather, you don't have to apologize…" I tell her.

"Yes I do Cat, I mean if I wanted answers I should've come to you, not use your best friend against you, just ask you myself." I give her a weak smile as I lay my hand on top hers and give it a small squeeze.

"I should be the one apologizing to you, for sneaking around." Heather grins a little.

"I guess we're both even then, aren't we?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, I suppose we are."

"And Cat?"

"Yeah Heather?"

"If you really like this guy, and trust him," Heather said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Then I suppose that I like him to…"

"Heather, thank you that means so…"

"But if he breaks your heart, let's just say he won't want to get on my bad side." I smirk at Heather and then I pull her into another hug, happy that she's not mad at me anymore. Now if only I could just get Tess to turn around. That's going to be a little difficult.

"Thank you Heather." I tell her as I felt her arms around me hugging me back. As I pull away I say. "I really am sorry about Darius, he seemed like a great guy." Heather nods her head and wipes a tear away.

"Yeah, he was Cat." I nod my head in understanding as I give Heather's knee a squeeze as I stand up from the couch.

"Well I need to go finish getting ready for work…"

"Cat?"

"Yeah Heather?"

"Can we do that dinner again?" I raise my eyebrows at Heather as she shakes her head. "Don't worry I won't interrogate him with so many questions and plus I want to apologize to him, make things right." I nod my head at her smiling.

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks Cat."

Just as I started walking back towards my bedroom, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket as I pulled it out and flipped it open it read that I had a text message from Vincent. Smiling I clicked on the message that read: _fire escape_. Instantly memories of last night flashed through my mind. I opened the door to my bedroom and there he was.

**Vincent**

"Hey." I said as I climbed through the window. Catherine walked over to me smiling. Last night I came close to loosing her for I didn't want to be the reason anymore that she's lying to the people she loves about me. But when Catherine told me how she felt about me, I simply poured my heart out to her, and kissed her. Something I've wanted to do for quite some time but I didn't want to rush it. I knew she needed time after every thing that has happened and I wanted to give her that.

"Hey." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I let my hands rest on her hips.

"I missed you." I told her, knowing that it was true and that I had a difficult time falling asleep last night.

"I missed you too." She said.

"You did?" I asked her as I raised my eyebrows. She nods her head smiling at me.

"Yes, I did."

"Vincent…" Catherine started to say as I pulled her in for a kiss. Ever since I first kissed her, it's all I could think about doing again. I felt Catherine lay her hand on my cheek as she kissed me. Reluctantly I pull away, even though I so badly wanted to continue but there would be time for that later I thought. I leaned my forehead against hers, enjoying being close to her like this as I thought to myself how did I survive nine long years without kissing her?

"Vincent?" Catherine said as she looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Heather wants to have you over for dinner…"

"I thought she didn't trust me?"

"Neither did I, but she told me if I trusted you and really liked you that she will trust you too." Well that wasn't something I was expecting to hear Catherine say.

"Well that's…" I started to say as Catherine cut in.

"I know I was a little surprised myself as well, but she said she felt bad for the way she acted, wants to apologize and do a dinner with just the three of us like we originally planned."

"Okay, but we'll still have to be careful."

**Catherine**

I nod my head, knowing what he's talking about. One more person that knows about Vicnent is at risk that Muirfield could find out that they know something and therefore they would track them down, I wasn't about to let anything happen to my sister.

"I know." I whispered to Vincent.

"But, before that dinner, I'd like to invite you over for dinner." I smile up at him as I began to wonder what he had in mind.

"You would?"

"Yes, think of it as a first date." Vincent said.

"First date sounds nice." I tell him as he leaned in to capture my lips with his. Great, I thought now how am I going to be able to concentrate at work?

"I should, um…" Vincent nods his head and said.

"How does 7 sound?"

"Sounds good." Vincent smiled and pulled me in for one more kiss before turning around and climbing out the window.

"See you then." I nod my head as I watch him climb through my window and go down the fire escape. I'm seriously not going to be to concentrate at work today.

* * *

**So I decided to turn Heather into liking Vincent, because I didn't like how she treated Cat on the show. I mean Cat finds happiness with someone and I can't believe that Tess and Heather can't just trust Cat. First of all, Tess is in a relationship somewhat with Joe and she hasn't told Cat about it so she should totally understand why Cat can't tell them everything about Vincent or why she's been keeping him a secret. I keep on thinking if I were here friend, I wouldn't ask questions, I'd just be happy that she found happiness with someone. **

**Anyways...with that being said I decided to have Heather apologize and be supportive of Cat and her happiness. What do you guys think? Also I've been debating about what to do about Tess...opinions...thoughts? I hope to read some. Thanks again for reading...hoped you liked it and let me know if I should continue. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for your reviews. You guys are amazing! I seriously don't know how I'll survive waiting for the next episode to come...but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. It's just the patient part of the waiting. It'll all be worth it in the end as the next episode looks like we will get more than just one kiss between our VinCat.**

**Oh and is anyone else still thinking about that epic VinCat kiss? I am and I can't seem to stop thinking about it nor watching it over and over again. Oh well I guess that's what happens when you become obsessed with the best TV show ever! **

**Well anyways..here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Hey, Cat Joe wants to see you in his office." Evan said as he walked by me. I frowned wondering what it is Joe wants this time. I just hoped what ever it was that it wouldn't take too long. I still after all had to talk to Tess. I wanted to get her to trust me again. I didn't know what I would say, but I hated this, her being mad at me, wanting a new work partner. I certainly didn't want a new work partner. We're a team and I wasn't going to allow her to get rid of me that easily. I sigh as I open the door to Joe's office.

"Tess!" I said breathlessly, my eyes widen in shock as they lay upon Tess and Joe who were in an embrace. I couldn't believe her. Here she was accusing me of sneaking around her back, lying to her when she's doing the same exact thing to me and that hurt me more than she could ever know. Tess and Joe jump apart looking surprised to see me there, standing in the door way.

"Um Cat, I." I glare at her.

"I can't believe you Tess…" I said, and I couldn't as I thought she's been keeping this secret behind my back. Sure she mentioned Joe once about him attending some kind of event with her because she didn't have a date, but this, this was not what I was expecting. I found myself wondering how long this has been going on between her and Joe.

"I can't believe you…"

"Cat, I'm…" I shake my head as I start to turn out of Joe's office.

"Save it Tess." I said as I walked out of the door, slamming it behind me as I felt anger building up inside of me.

"Cat!" Tess yelled as I walked down the hallway. I had to get some air before I started working this morning. I felt Tess grab my shoulder, spinning me around.

"Cat! It wasn't what you think…" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Really Tess? Because it looks at if you and Joe just finished a serious make out session in there…" I fired back at her as I pause I thought of what to say next.

"Cat, look…" Before Tess could finish I cut her off, almost yelling at her, but I couldn't help it.

"And how long has this been going on Tess? Don't you dare tell me there's nothing going on between you and Joe and I can't believe it that you're mad at me for keeping secrets from you when you're doing the same exact thing to me…Tess…I." I shake my head as I glare at her.

"Cat, you're right I know, but when your sister came to me, told me things, I was worried for you, concerned about you, it's not that I don't…"

"What? That you don't trust me? You don't trust him?"

"Cat, I…"

"Save it Tess, I really can't believe you would go behind my back, look up Vincent on the database when you've been too blind to see how happy I've been lately." I shrug my shoulders and say. "I would have thought that my happiness would mean something to you Tess, but I guess it doesn't and I guess my friendship doesn't matter to you enough to even tell me about what's happening between you and Joe."

"Well that apparently didn't matter to you cause you didn't tell me about Vincent." I glare at her how dare she turn this around on me.

"Tess, don't you dare go turning this around me, I told you about him, remember, Mr. Complicated?" Tess nods her head.

"Well Mr. Complicated isn't complicated anymore, in fact he's the cause of my complete happiness lately, and apparently you forgot about that part when you looked him up on the database." I said as I brush my hair out of my face, just wanting to leave work and go to Vincent. I sigh as I remembered how I wanted to make things right Tess. "Tess, look." I said as I calmed down a bit. "I hate this, us not working together, being good friends, I'm sorry that I can't tell you everything, but please I just hope that you will understand and just be happy for me, cause I really love this guy and well he loves me too." I tell her, as I couldn't help but smile remembering our first kiss on the rooftop of my apartment building where we also declared our love for one another. That's all very fresh in my mind. Tess sighed and started to say…

"Cat, I…"

"I hope this is you two working things out, because I need you both out on a case since I haven't been able to reassign you both a new partner." Joe said as he looked from Tess, to me. I couldn't help but smile a little bit with how Joe looked at Tess.

"Joe, I…" I started to say, and he shook his head, pulling both Tess and I into an empty meeting room.

"Look Cat, whatever you saw between me and Tess, I…" I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it Joe. I didn't see anything." Joe nods his head at me and starts to exit the room.

"Well, don't you two just stand there, get on the case for me will you?" He said as he walked out of the door. I look at Tess and start to say something but she said.

"I don't like this Cat, and it might take some time, but I do miss you as my work partner." I smile a little bit as I said.

"And how about the friend part?" Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"And well that too." She said.

"Good." As we walk out of the door I said. "So you and Joe, huh?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I felt I had to make Tess trust Catherine. I mean they after all are friends, and I felt that Tess should be happy for Catherine that she found someone that loves her and is the cause of her happiness. Plus I didn't like the fact that she is doing the exact same thing and sneaking behind Cat's back with Joe. So in my opinion she should understand and trust Cat. **


	5. Chapter 5

**17 more days! Hang in there BEASTIES! We're tough, we'll manage to survive this two and a half week break. So how many have you been watching that kiss over and and over again and still melt like you did when you first watched it? I know I do. That kiss is so Epic and it couldn't have been any more perfect...I keep on wondering what JT's reaction will be to all of this news. So anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

**Vincent**

"Okay, man you look way to happy for someone who just broke up with his girlfriend last night." JT commented when he walked into the warehouse coming back from work. He sat his bag down and walked over to me as I handed him a drink. "You did break up with her Vincent, didn't you?" JT asked me again after he took a sip. I shrug my shoulders.

"That was my intention…"

"Did you?" JT pressed.

"I tried to JT, then Cat." JT raises his eyebrows at me memories of last night flashed through my mind. "But Cat…"

"She what Vincent?"

"JT she said she loves me…" I said, there I finally said it out loud and it actually felt really good, especially knowing that someone can love me even after who I am, what I am. JT's eyebrows widen in surprise as I jump slightly from him dropping his glass as it shattered in pieces on the floor.

"She said what Vincent?"

"She said she loves me JT, I know I couldn't believe it myself when she told me."

"Wow," he said as he sat down on the couch, the glass that lay in pieces on the floor momentarily forgotten. "I definitely didn't see that happening." I shake my head knowing exactly how he feels because I didn't think Catherine would be so open with her feeling this soon.

"It feel unreal for me too JT." JT looks up at me and asks.

"Then what happened?"

"You mean did we kiss?" JT rolls his eyes at me.

"Thanks for the mental picture in my head."

"Anything else I should know about?" I shrug my shoulders and said.

"Other than that I told her I'm so in love with her."

"Whoa man, that's intense."

"I know, but it's the honest truth, JT." JT nods his head, in understanding, he knew how I feel about Catherine, well maybe that the love part.

"So what are you guys going to do? I mean it's going to be difficult, Cat will have to keep lying…"

"She knows that JT, but we'll make it work."

"I know you will." JT paused and then said. "So I guess that I'll be seeing Cat around more often than usual?" I didn't say anything back to JT. I only managed to grin at him, giving him a look that gave him his answer.

**Catherine**

"Hey." Vincent said, startling me a little as I closed the door to my bedroom. I smile at him, even though he knows he can enter by the door to my apartment, he still comes here by the fire escape and actually I'm glad, in a way it's like our spot. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I walk over to him, glad that work is finally over and I can just relax this evening.

"Hey…" I whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him and resting our foreheads together.

"So did you forget dinner or…" Crap, I thought, how could have I forgotten our date.

"Vincent, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright Catherine…" I shake my head and whispered.

"No Vincent it's not. I let myself get sidetracked at work and I completely forgot."

"Catherine. What's wrong?" Vincent asked me again as we took a seat on my bed, his arm around my shoulders.

"It's Tess." I said as Vincent reached over to hold my hand, intertwining our fingers together. It felt as if this action came natural for us, as if we've been doing this for a long time. I sigh and thought, I could easily get used to this, being this close to him.

"Catherine?" Vincent whispered, with concern in his voice.

"She's been keeping secrets from me too Vincent and I'm just so frustrated with her that she…" Vincent moved a little bit so he was sitting behind me as I felt his hands on my shoulders, massaging them.

"What secrets?"

"I walked in on her and Joe in the office, my boss in a embrace. And after that I just lost it with her and flipped out."

"You had a right to, especially with how things went between you and about me." I nod my head as I leaned back against Vincent, enjoying the massage, and feeling more relaxed than I have been all day.

"I just don't get it Vincent. She's mad at me for lying about you, but yet she's doing the exact same thing with me." I felt his hands stopping as he said.

"Catherine, I'm…" I turn around and face him, taking his hands in mine.

"Vincent, it's not your fault, okay."

"But Catherine…" I put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Vincent, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I chose to be with you, and Tess she'll eventually get over it and trust me again, besides after our little fall out today during a case we worked on…"

"I thought she filed for a new partner?" Vincent asked me.

"She did, but Joe didn't have a chance to sign us both a new one, so therefore…"

"You had to work together."

"Yeah." I said as I looked into his and smiled. "But let's not talk about work, okay?" Vincent nods his head as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you today." I whispered as Vincent leaned his forehead against mine.

"I missed you too Catherine." Vincent said as I felt his lips brush against mine, and that was all it took as I pulled him closer for a kiss. It felt as if it's been forever since I kissed him, but in reality it was only yesterday. Vincent's fingers started running through my hair as I pulled my up and onto his lap.

"I'm sorry about dinner." I apologized to him after I pulled away. "Can we do it tomorrow?" Vincent leaned in to kiss me and I simply took that as a yes as I melted into his kiss.

"Um Cat did you…?" Vincent and I immediately broke our connection and I hopped out of his lap, fixing my top.

"Heather, don't you ever knock?" I exclaimed, feeling a little annoyed and as I wondered when Vincent and I will get a moment alone without interruptions.

**What did you guys think? Should I continue...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews. On a side note: I have a petition to help BATB get a second season on twitter. ebacameron89 my twitter name. I hope you guys sign it and spread the word to your friends and family to watch this show on March 14 when it returns. We need the view rates to go sky high to help get us our second season. Don't forget to join in trending as well. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Catherine**

I don't know why, but I could feel myself getting slightly nervous as I finished getting ready for my first date with Vincent tonight. For one it took me about twenty minutes to figure out what to wear and it usually normally just takes me five. Then I even managed to burn myself a little while curling my hair. I tried telling myself to simply just calm down and relax, it's not like I'm going over to the warehouse for the first time, and it's certainly not like Vincent and I have been alone before.

Now that I thought about we haven't really had a chance to be alone since we first kissed on the rooftop, we almost had a chance last night but of course Heather just had to walk in my bedroom with out knocking at the wrong time, so maybe that's a part of my reason for being nervous, knowing that we would have our alone time tonight. I shake my hands a little to get the nervousness out of them as picked up my coat from my bed and slipped it on. Taking one more look into the mirror I take a deep breath and exhale it as I tell myself to calm down, once again before stepping out of my bedroom, only to be practically knocked over by Heather.

"Oh, hey, sorry big sis…whoa where are you going tonight?" She asked me as she eyed me up and down, I only rolled my eyes at her.

"If you must know, I'm going over to Vincent's."

"So you're going on a date then." I nod my head; honestly she gets too excited over the littlest of things.

"Wait a minute, where are you going in such a big hurry?" I asked her as I thought; she interrogated me so now it's my turn.

"Just out." She said as she brushed past me. I shake my head knowing that she's probably going out to the bar or something. I grab my purse on the table and walk out of the door, feeling those little butterflies swarming around in the pit of my stomach.

**Vincent**

I heard Catherine walk up the steps to the warehouse just as I was lighting the last candle. Of course I already had the door unlocked and as I looked up from the now lit candle there she is, walking towards me, and I couldn't help but think how incredibly beautiful she looks tonight. I mean she always does, but wow.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to her. She smiled at me as she slipped off her jacket and I took it for her, hooking it on the coat rack.

"Hey." She replied as the distance between us closed ever so slowly. I placed my hands on Catherine's waist. Enjoying being close to her. I could hear her heart racing, well at least I'm not the only nervous one tonight, I thought. Catherine then surprised me by closing the space between us as she reached up, placing her hand on my cheek pulling me in for a kiss. I then felt Catherine wrapping her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer to me, I could feel things getting heated between us and I almost forgot about dinner, wanting to just pick Catherine up in my arms and take her to my bed and simply just kiss her. I was just about to just as her stomach growled. Catherine giggled a little bit as she pulled away from our kiss. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"No interruptions?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"My stomach is such a traitor." I smile at her as I lean in to give her a kiss on her cheek, while taking a hold of her hand leading her into the kitchen.

"It's alright, we probably should eat before our dinner gets cold."

"Thank you and it smells delicious." Catherine said as I pulled out her chair for her and then walked around the table, taking my seat across from her. Now that I come to think of it, it's our first time every sitting down having dinner together, it felt awkward but yet it also felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I hope you like spaghetti, it's one of the few things I actually know how to cook." I told her. Catherine grinned at me as she nods her head.

"Spaghetti's fine Vincent." She replied as she took a bite.

**Catherine**

It seemed my nerves went away the second that Vincent kissed me, making me forget about my being nervousness, I thought as I took another bite. Vincent smiled at me causing me to blush. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.

"So um, what did JT have to say about…you know…you and me?" I asked him after taking a sip of wine. Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"He was a little shocked, especially since he knew my intention was to break up with you." I raise my eyebrow up at him.

"And don't you ever try to do that again Vincent." I said as sternly as I could.

"Catherine…I only did that cause." I set my fork down as I reach my hand across the table, taking a hold of his hand in mine.

"Vincent, I know you thought that breaking up with me was the best thing for me, that if you broke up with me I would have a normal life." I shake my head and smile at him as I give his hand a small squeeze. "Vincent, you can't make that decision for me, what's best for me, is having you a part of my life, cause you're one of the best things in my life right now." I said as I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you Catherine." Vincent said.

"Then let's not find out, okay?" Vincent nods his head as I give his hand a small squeeze before releasing it. I take a last bite of my spaghetti. "This was delicious Vincent." He smiled at me. I could tell he's still thinking about what he said only a few minutes ago and I get up from my chair; walking over to him I sit in his lap. I reach up with my hand and caress the side of his face.

"Vincent, I love you, nothing and no one can ever change that." I said as I pulled him in for a soft and tender kiss, wanting him to realize what I said is true. As I kissed him I felt Vincent start to run his fingers through my hair as he pulled me closer to him. The rest of dinner, completely forgotten as Vincent stood up from his chair, picking me up in his arms as he stood up. I let my fingers run through his hair as he carried me to his bedroom. I just couldn't seem to stop kissing him.

**What did you guys think? Don't worry, this isn't the end of their first date...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to watch BATB live tonight even though it's a rerun all those viewers help with the ratings and also I hope you join in the trending tonight as well. ebcameron89 is my twitter name. **

**Anyways...enjoy...**

**Catherine**

Vincent sat me down on the bed and I laid on my back as he hovered over me. Part of me is saying stop this, don't rush things, but the other part fought against it and wanted this, to be with him like this. I push myself back using my elbows so I can lay my head on the pillows as Vincent hovered over me, kissing me ever so gently, running his fingers through my hair.

I never felt anything like this before. Never felt so in love with someone. These feelings scare me somewhat but also made me curious and I couldn't help but want more of him.

My hand ran down Vincent's back as I moaned a little from his passionate kiss. I then worked my fingers up under his shirt, wanting to pull it off his head. Vincent helped me remove it, and now exposing his abs along with his well-toned muscles.

I then felt his hands trying to undo the buttons of my shirt. I helped him out as I started breathing heavily from all these new feelings that are flowing through me.

Vincent helped me out of my shirt as his lips claimed mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Then what felt like too soon, Vincent pulled away from our kiss.

"Catherine…" He said as he tried to calm himself down again.

"Vincent, what…?" I asked, somewhat a little confused and hurt that he pulled away.

"Catherine, I don't think I can do this…" I frown at him a little as I push myself up on my elbows.

"Vincent, don't you…" Vincent shakes his head as he looks back up at me, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Catherine, I want to more than anything, believe me, I just…"

"You won't hurt me Vincent…"

"How do you know that Catherine? As things started heating up I could feel the beast wanting to come out…I... I just."

**Vincent**

I sigh as I roll over so I'm sitting beside Catherine. She turns and sits on her knees facing me.

"You won't hurt me Vincent."

"Not on purpose, no…" Catherine shakes her head and reaches her hand up to my face, caressing it.

"You won't hurt me at all Vincent." I give Catherine a small smile. She may believe that I won't hurt her, but I wasn't so sure. I never made love to anyone since I came back, cause I had to hide and I still have to hide, but I didn't know what I was capable of now when I made love to someone and I certainly couldn't stand it if I hurt Catherine. I felt Catherine's lips on mine as she kissed me passionately.

"Catherine…" I said as I pulled away from the kiss. She sat back on her knees and frowned up at me.

"Vincent, you won't hurt me, and we won't know if we don't at least try."

"Catherine, I could never let myself have a chance of hurting you."

"You won't Vincent." I smile weakly up at Catherine as I reach my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and I then pull her in for a kiss and I thought, what did I do to deserve someone like her? I sigh, knowing that she's right, that we wouldn't know, but I wasn't about to rush into things, we'll take things slowly.

"Vincent?"

"Catherine, I'll try it, but let's take it slowly, let's not rush into it tonight, okay?" I said, my eyes pleading for her to understand. Catherine smiles and nods her head.

"Okay." She said as she leaned in to kiss me before cuddling against me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I love you Vincent." She whispered. I rub my hand on her arm and said.

"I love you too.

** Sorry that it's a little short, but I thought I would end this chapter here... **


	8. Chapter 8

**13 more days! I can't wait until the next episode! Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some surprises are on the way with this fanfic...**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Vincent!" JT yelled, causing Catherine to jump a little in my arms. Of course I knew it was true good to be true to just wish for a couple of hours alone together. When were we ever going to get that opportunity, I thought to myself as I felt Catherine shift a little bit in my arms.

"JT." I whisper to her as she lifts her head up from my shoulder.

"Vincent." JT yelled again as I heard him walking up the stairs to my bedroom and I quickly moved a little on the bed so that Catherine's behind me, cause her shirt is currently laying on my bedroom floor.

"Vincent!" JT exclaimed as he opened the door. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Vincent, I…" I chuckle a little bit.

"You know there is such a thing as knocking JT." I said, somewhat glaring at him as I glanced back at Catherine, giving her an apology look.

"Um, I'll just meet you downstairs, we need to talk." JT said as he almost tripped while turning out of the room and shutting the door behind him. I turn around and face Catherine as I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry about that Catherine." She shakes her head, smiling as she pulls me in for a brief kiss.

"It's alright Vincent, I should probably get going anyways." I frown at the thought of her leaving. I hate being apart from her. Catherine smiled a little.

"I know Vincent, I'd rather stay here with you, but sadly we have to face reality." She said and I smile as I reach up with my hand and tuck a strand of hair behind her hair as I pull her in for a kiss.

"You're right, starting with what ever it is that JT wants." Catherine giggles as she slides out of my bed and picks up her shirt. Catherine picks up my shirt as well and hands it over to me. After I slip my shirt on I take a hold of her hand and we leave my bedroom to find a JT nervously pacing the floor.

"I'll see you later?" Catherine asks me as step down the last step.

"Cat, wait you will want to be a part of this as well."

**Catherine**

I look up at JT, starting too feel worried about what he's going to say next from the look on his face. I felt Vincent squeeze my hand lightly and I squeeze it back.

"JT, what's going on?" Vincent asked him.

"There's a manhunt going Vincent. We need to go to safe haven." I frown as I look up at Vincent. Of course Joe would go to extremes to find out the killer of his brother, and most likely he would want me a part of it. But could I be a part of a manhunt group that's looking out to bring down the man I love? I already knew the answer to that; of course I couldn't be a part of something like that.

"JT, are, are you sure?" Vincent said as he brushed his hair back.

"Yes, I'm sure, which is why we need to get out of here, and out of here now."

"I'm coming with you." I blurt out before I even thought it through, but when I think about it, I didn't want to be separated from Vincent, so really when it all comes down to it, it was the simplest solution I could think of at the moment, the only one.

"Catherine I couldn't ask…" I shake my head, as my hand gripped his.

"Vincent, I'm going with you. I'm certainly not going to be a part of Joe's manhunt out there looking for you…"

"Catherine I couldn't ask you to leave your job, Heather…"

"Vincent, I don't care. Right now I care about one of the most important things in my life and that's you. I'm not leaving you Vincent and please don't ask that of me." I tell him as sternly as I could and then I leaned up to kiss him briefly on the lips, my way of telling him that I'm serious. That I would give up everything, if it meant I could be with him.

"Catherine, I…" I shake my head and put my fingers up to his lips, shushing him.

"Don't try and talk me out of this Vincent. I made my decision.

"Can you be ready in an hour Cat?" JT asked just as Vincent was about to say something, mostly likely something that would change my mind. I turn my head to look at JT and nod my head.

"Yes. Yes I can JT." I told him as I lean up to kiss Vincent on the cheek.

"I'll be back here in an hour, okay?"

"I can't talk you out of this?"

"Nope. I'm going with you Vincent. I'd go anywhere you would go." I told him before releasing his hand and running out of the door as I thought, I wasn't about to loose him again, there's no question about it, I'm going with him and within an hour I'd have to come up with some kind of legitimate excuse to tell my sister, my dad and my boss. I only hoped that I would come up with something good, but one thing's for sure, I wasn't about to join in on Joe's manhunt. I would do anything to protect Vincent and running away with him seemed like my only option right now.

* * *

**I kind of saw the idea from the promo of the Joe's manhunt and from future readings of something that JT and Cat come up with an extreme plan. I thought I would do something like a safe haven as JT and Cat's extreme plan and that Cat would go of course go with Vincent cause right now I kind of see those two as Inseparable. What do you guys think? Hit the review box and let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...13 more days, so excited for the new episode! **

* * *

**Catherine**

I can feel my heart racing as I ran around my bedroom, gathering things of what I think I would need. I know we wouldn't be returning anytime soon. As I packed, well more like threw things into my suitcase. I ran through in my mind of what I could tell Joe, my boss a good enough reason that he would understand why I needed to leave and wouldn't question me. Heather and my dad would be a difficult one, especially Tess and I frown a little thinking, great, and she's probably not going to trust me again. But I simply just couldn't and didn't want to be apart from Vincent, not after we told each other how we felt and not after all we've been through together. If I had stayed behind I wouldn't be able to focus on anything. Especially since I wouldn't be able to contact him. Nope that decision has already been made and I'm not about to change my mind on it. Just then I hear a knock on my bedroom door, making me jump slightly. Knowing what I had to do I take a deep breath and turn around to face Heather.

"Hey, um what's with the packing…?" I frown a little at Heather as I thought, leaving her is going to be the hardest and I only hoped that she would understand.

"Heather, I'm going to tell you something, something important and I need you to understand why I'm…why I'm leaving." I said, I as felt a tear fall down my cheeks. Not now Chandler. I told myself.

"Cat? What? I don't…" I nod my head as I turned around to finish my packing. If I'm thinking about what I need to pack while telling her whatever reason I could think up of in three minutes, and maybe then I can avoid the tears that I didn't want to fall, I can do that later, but certainly not in front of her. "Cat?" She questioned me again as I threw in another shirt, not really paying attention to what I was throwing in my suitcase. My mind is racing what I should tell Heather.

"Heather, I really just need, you to trust me. I need to leave in less an hour."

"But why?"

"Please, Heather can you not ask questions…"

"Is it about Vincent?" I pause before throwing another item into my suitcase as I thought; why does she have to be so smart sometimes, especially now?

"Maybe it is, Heather, maybe it isn't."

"Is he making you do this?"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm just…"

"No, he's not Heather. Look I really wish I could tell you more, but I can't, for the sake of your safety I can't Heather."

"Can I call…?" I shake my head, giving her an apologetic look.

"No, I'm sorry Heather, like I said I wish I could say more…" I said as I clasped my suitcase shut, hoping that I got everything that I needed. "Heather," I said as I walked up to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and giving them a small squeeze. "I will call you when it's safe, but for now I really need you on my side and trust me. Believe me, if I could tell you why I'm leaving, I would, but I can't, it's to dangerous for you to know. Do you trust me?" I asked her. Heather reaches her hand up to brush a way a few of her tears.

"I don't understand Cat, but I trust you and call me please."

"I can't make any promises but I will try my best to call you, and please don't say anything to dad. I don't want him to worry about me." Heather nods her head and I sigh in relief as I pull her in for a tight hug. Next, I thought is Joe.

"I love you Cat."

"I love you too Heather. Don't worry about me, I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Okay." I nod my head at Heather and as I started to walk out of the door with my suitcase I said. "I left some cash to help pay for the rent, if you need it. Stay safe Heath."

"You stay safe as well." She said. I nod my head and give her a weak smile before disappearing out of my bedroom, and out of the door to my apartment. Okay, next thing I need to do is contact Joe. I figured I would just leave him a message on my phone, turn my phone off and not answer it if he calls me, I'll tell him my number is changing and that I'll just simply contact him when and if I return, of course I wouldn't tell him about my returning part. I throw my suitcase into the back seat of my car, put the key into the ignition and turn on the engine. I dial in Joe's number hoping that I get an answer machine, as I still felt my heart racing. Part of me is still saying this is crazy, but then again the part is saying, this is what happens when you're in love. Crazy stuff just simply happens and you just have to go along with it. I sigh in relief as Joe doesn't pick up and I clear my throat before leaving him a message.

"Yeah Joe it's Cat, I hope you understand that I won't be able to work for a while, you see the thing is Joe, I'm pregnant and I hope you understand that the safety of my child comes first. Sorry I know this is a bit of a shock and it's the same for me, I'm going to be out of town for a while, you won't be able to contact me. I'll call you when I can Joe. I'm sorry." There that should do it. Then when I come back I can simply tell Joe that I had a miscarriage or something like that when I show up back to New York with no baby. I make a right just as my phone starts to ring; I breathe a sigh in relief when it said V. I flip it open.

"I'm on my way Vincent."

**Sorry it's bit short, but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. What did you guys think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**11 more days until BATB new episode: Any Means Possible**

**Thanks again for your reviews and following this story. I think there's only a few more chapters left. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

**Vincent**

"Catherine you don't have to do this…" I said. I hated this. Hated in the fact that she would have to lie again to everyone, so she could be with me. I didn't want that for her.

"Vincent, I'm coming with you. I already took care of anything."

"Catherine…"

"No Vincent, I love you and if I have to leave everything behind to be with you, I will do just that." I sigh. Knowing that any last hope I had of getting her to change her mind is now completely gone. Yes, I did want her to come with me, more than anything, but I didn't want her to have to lie to her family, her friends, her boss.

"I'm walking towards the warehouse now Vincent." She said as she hung up.

"So I'm guessing you couldn't change her mind then Vincent?" JT asked me as he sets his bag down on the kitchen table. I shake my head and groan in frustration.

"No."

"I kind of figured, I mean when that girl makes up her mind about something, there's no changing it."

"Yeah, JT I get that." I said just as Catherine walked into the warehouse.

"Hey."

"Wow, that was quick." JT said to Catherine as she sat her suitcase next to ours.

"Well I knew you had to get out of here quickly so…." I nod my head at Catherine.

"I'm so sorry..." I start to say as she shakes her head at me and closes the distance between us, giving me a brief kiss on my lips.

"Don't apologize Vincent, I made my choice."

"See told you Vincent." JT said. I sent a glare.

"Not helping…"

"Guys, look I made my decision, alright, I'm going Vincent and if you leave with out me I'll still follow you."

"So um, Catherine what did you tell everyone?" I asked her.

"Well, Heather understood, I know she didn't like me leaving without giving her much of a reason, but she understood and well as far as Joe I told him that I am pregnant." I smirk a little.

"I can't believe Heather would understand, after all she hated me in the beginning…" Catherine shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess she understands how much I love you and how I would do anything for you." I grin a little.

"I love you too Catherine…"

"Okay, I love you guys to and now that we all said we love one another can we get going on the road now, before that manhunt of Catherine's work finds us?" I nod my head and take a hold of Catherine's hand, knowing there would be more time later to discuss what Catherine told everybody, and in a way if I am honest with myself, I didn't care what she told the people she knew, she's actually with me and I'm glad she is.

"So, um where is this safe haven?" Catherine asked. I looked over at JT who had a grin on his face.

"It's…well…it's a…"

"It's a what?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think the safe haven is? Any ideas? I hope this is what happens in the show...that if indeed Vincent does have to pack up and leave that Catherine refuses to leave his side and go with him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**10 more days! Finally almost there and I hope they release a sneak peak soon. Here's my twitter name: ebcameron89 **

**Thanks again for your reviews...because of your awesome reviews, I try to post a chapter up each day for you guys. Sorry if they are a little short as I am trying to write three different things at once. :) But I like to at least give you guys a little something to read each day...so enjoy...**

* * *

**Catherine**

JT shakes his head and pushes past Vincent and I. "I'll tell you on the way, but we seriously need to go before the police show up here." I nod my head in understanding.

"Of course, let's go." I said as I grabbed my bag and felt Vincent taking a hold of my hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. We look at each other momentarily and for a minute I forgot about us having to leave and go to safe haven, wherever that is.

"Uh, guys I know you guys are like in love with each, but seriously now's not the time for a fairytale romance…" JT said breaking our connection, and Vincent bent his head down, giving me a brief kiss on my lips.

"We're coming JT." I yelled, probably a little to loudly as Vincent led me out of the warehouse.

"It's going to be hard to get alone time with him around, isn't it?" I whispered softly to Vincent, raising my eyebrows at him, as we stepped outside of the warehouse.

"It will be, but I'm sure we can work something out…" He said as he winked at me, causing me to smile and blush a little.

"Vincent, Cat let's go."

"We're right behind you." Vincent told JT as we loaded our suitcases into JT's car. Vincent then turn to look at me, placing his hand on my shoulders as JT gets in the driver's seat of the car. I frown up at him, somehow knowing that what he's going to say.

"Catherine, this is your last chance to change your mind, even thought it will kill me to let you go, it's your decision and I'll respect it…" I shake my head as I lean up to give him a kiss.

"Guys, let's go…" We both ignore him as I say.

"Vincent, I've made my decision okay." I told him as I reached my hand up to caress the side of his face. "I'm not going anywhere, and if you have to leave, then I'm coming with you."

"Catherine…"I shake my head as I place my finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Vincent, I love you and I'm coming with you." I said sternly, as I leaned up to kiss him and almost jump as JT beeps his horn. I glance at Vincent one more time before opening the car door and sliding into the seat, Vincent right behind me and shuts the car door behind him. I barely have time to buckle my seatbelt before JT pulls roughly out of the parking spot, causing me to fall against Vincent.

"Sorry." I mumble to him as I push myself upright and quickly buckle my seatbelt.

"JT, can you slow down man." Vincent said as he mumbles over to me that it's okay. I nod my head at him as JT takes a rough turn. Who would've thought JT could be a rough driver?

"So um, what is this safe haven?" I asked again, my curiosity getting the better of me. Vincent grins over at me as he leans over and whispers in my ear. My eyes widen in surprise and Vincent just nods his head telling me what he said is true. I grin at him, as I'm sure I'm most likely blushing. I leaned over and cupped his face in my hand, capturing his lips with mine.

"Guys I am trying to drive." I giggle a little bit.

"Sorry JT."

"Keep your eyes on the road man."

"They are on the road Vincent, but I can see you two in the corner of my eye." I giggle a little bit. JT can be annoying sometimes but at the same time, a little funny as well. Vincent just groaned in frustration, I smile over at him, knowing what he's thinking. I mean, these feelings are both new to the both of us and all we wanted to do is be close to one another, going to be hard to accomplish that with a JT around. I lean my head against the side of the passenger's front seat.

"Sorry JT, we will, well we'll try to behave." I said, laughing a little as I leaned back into the seat.

"You'd better." JT said as I could tell he is trying to keep all of his focus on the road ahead of us, which I now took notice that we seemed to be leaving New York City. This is going to be a change of scenery for me, that's a for sure. But it would be a nice change, one good reason that it'll be nice change is cause, well it's cause Vincent's here with me. I reach over and take a hold of Vincent's hand in mine, smiling at him.

"I love you." Whisper ever so quietly. Vincent grins and mouths that he loves me to. I smile at Vincent, before resting my head back against the seat closing my eyes for a little while.

* * *

**What did you guys think? LOL Catherine and Vincent are going to drive JT crazy. I just love him on the show and his lines are seriously the best that leave me laughing my head off. Anyways...don't forget to review. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for your reviews...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Catherine, we're here." I whispered to her. At some point along the way here she had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but watch her as she slept peacefully. JT didn't say much on the way here, I guess he's just taking it all in, getting used the fact that it isn't just him and I anymore, that now Catherine is apart of this as well.

I've tried so hard to keep her safe, tell her to walk away and forget about me, but she's so stubborn and I just simply gave in and let her come along. In a way, I'm glad she was insistent on coming along with me, I don't know how I could've survived however long it is that we would have to stay at safe haven.

Those weeks alone would be torturous, especially since I wouldn't be able to keep in contact with her. Then again, I'm sure I would've found some way to contact her, even if it meant risking my identity, I couldn't imagine being without her and I'm glad she feels the same way. My life would be meaningless without her and empty. Yep, there's not a doubt in my mind that I needed Catherine Chandler to be a part of my life.

"Catherine…" I whispered as JT got out of the car and I reached over, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Vincent…what…" She mumbled as she lifted her head off of the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then reached her hand behind her neck, rubbing it a little to help get the kink out of her neck. I smiled at her when she turned to look at me.

"We're here."

"Oh, sorry that I…well that I fell asleep."

"It's alright." I paused before asking her. "Sore neck?" Catherine nods her head at me and then her eyes widen as she takes in our surroundings for the first time forgetting about the kink in her neck.

"Okay, Vincent, I know you said your safe haven was a castle and all but I…" I smile at her and said.

"I know you're probably expected something well something more. I know that it's a little run down on the outside, but inside it's well it is updated at least…" Catherine grinned at me, as she turned in her seat facing me. She reached her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"It's perfect, secluded and most likely not listed on the Google web pages…" I grin a little.

"Well it doesn't exactly have an address so…that might make it impossible to be listed anywhere."

"My point exactly Vincent…" She said; as she started moving closer towards me as I starting leaning my head down to capture her lips with mine. My lips barely managed to brush across hers just as I said.

"Catherine…" I start to say just as she jumps slightly, from JT's knocking on the window. I playfully send a glare at him, way to ruin the moment JT, I thought. Then I asked myself, how were Catherine and I ever going to manage to get a moment alone with him around us twenty-four seven?

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" JT asked us as he peaked through the window. I roll my eyes at him before turning to look at Catherine.

"Later?" I mumble to Catherine. She nods her head and leans in to kiss me briefly. I smirk a little as I notice JT turning around so he didn't have to see Catherine kissing me. This is going to drive him crazy, I thought.

"Later." I reply, as I get out of the car and Catherine slides across the seat to get out on my side.

"So, um how about that tour, JT?" Catherine asks JT as she comes up beside him and links her arm with his. I couldn't help but crack up laughing as I got the suitcases out of the car.

**Catherine**

I asked JT, who looks somewhat surprised that I asked him the question in the first place. I'm still taking everything in, as I wondered, how in the world did they manage to find a run down castle out in the middle nowhere and use it as their safe haven when it wasn't even listed on the Google web pages? Let alone some kind of national historic building records or, or just anything I thought, just as JT said. "Catherine, Vincent can give you the…I'm sure he'd…" I shake my head as I start leading JT towards run down castle.

"Nope, I'd like you to give me the tour." I said as I turn my head to look back at Vincent and winked at him. He smiled at me and nods his head, motioning his hand for JT and I to on ahead of him.

"Well, I guess if I have to…"

"Yep, I'd like you to give me that tour." I chuckle as I thought, poor JT, how's he going to manage putting up with both Vincent and I at once? As JT pushed open the rusty gates and we walked along brick path up towards the castle, where overgrown bushes and weeds grew on either side of the path. Yep, this place is definitely not listed on the Google web page, and I'm glad for Vincent's sake. After all it wouldn't be called a safe haven if it was listed on Google now would it?

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the safe haven? Hehe I wonder how JT is going to put up with Vincent and Catherine now that they are together and everything...it's probably going to drive him crazy. I'm sure he'll survive though...Review? :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. Here's the next chapter. It's a little bit longer for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Hey!" I said to Catherine as she came from downstairs, sitting on the couch beside me.

"Hey." She replied, as she leaned over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Was JT a good tour guide?" I asked her as I smirked a little. Catherine nod's her head, smiling.

"Yeah he was, but I noticed something this castle doesn't have." She said, frowning a little bit. I turn so I can face her on the couch, as I reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Catherine smiles at me.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked her. Catherine leaned in closer towards me, resting her forehead against mine and for a minute I forgot to breathe at her closeness.

"A fire escape." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Well, I will just have to find another way to enter your bedroom, which one is it by the way?" I asked her. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and leaned back.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me pick one, since I couldn't decide. There's like eight bedrooms in here and JT said I could have the first pick." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, he did…did, he?"

"Yep." Catherine said as she stood up from the couch and took a hold of my hand in hers, pulling me up from the couch. I let her as I follow her lead up stairs.

"Well, I guess first question is which one has the most comfortable bed." I said. Catherine turned around raising her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked her. "I want to make sure you sleep comfortably." Catherine shakes her head as we walk up the steps.

"Is that really your reason Keller?" She said, as she winked at me.

"Well, I…"

"Vincent, Catherine?" I groan a little in frustration. We almost got a moment alone. Catherine pauses on the steps.

"We're picking my bedroom JT, want to help?" Catherine asked him as he looks up at us from the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Catherine, I don't think…" She puts her fingers up to my lips and winks at me.

"Um, no thanks, feel free to take you time then…I'll be down here just watching TV." JT said as he walked away. I smirked at Catherine as I realized why she asked JT in the first.

"Nice move." I told her as Catherine raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" She shakes her head.

"How is it, that all the way back here, you guys somehow get a TV?"

"Remember, recently updated?" Catherine nods her head and giggles slightly as she leaned in to kiss me briefly.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" I asked her. Catherine blushes and nods her head and almost squeals from me picking her up, and into my arms as I walk the rest of the way up the long staircase and come to the first bedroom on the right.

"I think this bedroom works, don't you think?" Catherine giggles and said.

"I quite agree Vincent."

"Good." I mumbled, as I kicked the door shut. I walk over to the bed and set Catherine down, letting her shift a little so she's laying her back on the pillows and I hover over her. Catherine pulled my head down and captured her lips with mine, as she ran her fingers through my hair. My fingers started messing with the buttons on her shirt as she slipped my shirt over my head.

"Here, let me…" She whispered, noticing my difficulty with the buttons. I move a bit so she can push her self up as she unbuttoned her blouse and I helped her slip it over her shoulders.

"You're so, beautiful Catherine." I whispered as I cupped my hand on the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. Just then I could feel my adrenaline pumping up and I knew I had to stop yet again, so I wouldn't hurt her. I tore my face away from Catherine, mad at myself for not even being able to give her what she deserves, not be able to make love to her with out my fear of hurting her and turning into the beast.

"Vincent."

**Catherine**

I said, I knew what he is doing, what he's thinking, he's afraid that he will hurt me, but I know that he won't. "Vincent." I whisper softly as I reach my hand up to turn his face so he is looking at me.

"Catherine, don't…" He pleaded. I frown a little as I caressed the side of his face wanting him to look at me.

"Vincent…"

"Please Catherine, I don't want you to see me like this. You should go." He mumbled as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent, please, just look at me." I heard him sigh as he slowly turned his head, his eyes glowing yellow. I lean up to kiss him softly on his lips, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me.

"It's okay Vincent, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, and you won't, please Vincent, don't turn away from me…I know you want this to…"

"Catherine, I do, I just…I just don't think…"

"Sh…" I start to say as I lean in to kiss him again, as my hand brushes his hair back.

"We'll take it slowly, okay." I say to him. Vincent nods his head and I lean in to kiss him, wanting him to know that it's okay, that I'm okay.

"We'll figure this out Vincent, together." I told him sternly. Vincent gives me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Catherine." I shake my head.

"Don't be, just hold me okay?" I asked him. Vincent leans in to kiss me as he settles himself beside me and I put my head on his chest. This is something I definitely could get used to. I thought as Vincent's hand rubbed my arm a bit.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for your reviews and following me on twitter. If you haven't followed me here's my twitter: ebcameron89 Looks like the ratings were pretty high from Tuesday rerun. That's good. Us BEASTIES need that second season! So if you haven't I hope you make a twitter account and join in on the fun trending events that we have and the cast is awesome to because they especially Austin joins in on the trending and once in a while I get a tweet back from him. Sadly none from Jay yet oh well he's busy being our beast. :) **

**Anyways I'd like to see what you guys would like to see happen in this fanfic. I have some ideas but I'm curious what your thoughts are. So I hope you review and leave your opinions. It'll probably be a few more chapters as I would like to focus on a little bit of normal two which will probably go about twenty chapters or so...so I can write other fanfics for BATB. Anyways don't forget to leave your thoughts and enjoy... **

* * *

**Vincent**

I felt Catherine snuggle her face into my chest as she slept soundly. I would have fallen asleep too if not for the fact that I enjoyed watching her sleep, here in my arms. It's almost like, I felt if I were to sleep and woke up, she wouldn't be here in my arms, so it's like watching her gave me that reassurance that she is here, that she chose to be with me. I rubbed my hand down on her arm a little as my mind drifted back to earlier.

It frustrates me that I can't do the one thing I want to give her without beasting out or at least starting to. It didn't make sense, I mean, yes when I got a little over excited my adrenaline would start pumping up, threatening to change me, but besides that normally Catherine can calm me and she did, but I thought it wouldn't happen at all, that just her presence alone would keep me calm.

It didn't though surprising me and also frustrating me, making me feel as if I'm not worthy enough for her, that I don't deserve her, that she deserves better than me, but I know Catherine would say I'm none of those things and tell me not to think like, that again.

Part of me is still surprised in the fact that she just went and dropped everything for me. That she practically gave up her life to be with me. Lied to her boss about being pregnant, not giving her sister any real reason why she's leaving just that her sister should trust her and that's all she needs to know.

It pained me that she had to lie again for me. I had tried to tell her that it's okay if she chose to stay, I want her to be happy and if that meant her happiness isn't with me, then so be it, but instead it was completely the other way around surprising me and probably JT as well. I smile a little remembering how JT was at first anti-Catherine and well now; he seems to be warming up to her after all of the events that had happened lately.

It's definitely going to be interesting with the three of us living under the same roof, that's for sure. JT is just used to it being us guys and I am to, but I have to admit, that having Catherine here with me stirs a feeling inside of me that I never want to leave. Love. Happiness and so many other feelings I feel.

**Catherine**

"Hey, um guys I'm going to run to the grocery store, do you need anything…?" JT asked, startling me somewhat, as I lifted my head off from its comfortable position, which is lying on Vincent's chest.

"What?" I mumbled as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Okay, I so did not need to see that." JT said as he covered his eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaim as I gather up the sheets pulling them up to cover up my chest, and Vincent helps me pull up my covers, as I felt myself starting to blush a little bit. I look at Vincent and notice him slightly glaring at JT.

"Um, sorry…I…" I started to say to JT as I turned my gaze from Vincent. JT just shakes his head.

"No, it's my fault, I should've knocked."

"Yeah, probably a good idea man." Vincent said. JT shrugged his shoulders and asked again.

"So do you guys need anything?"

"Nothing that I can think of JT, thanks though." I told him. JT nods his head.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours then...um how does pizza sound to you guys?" He asked just before he walked out of the door.

"Pizza sounds great, JT um I can pay you when you get back." I said as I almost started to slip out of the bed, before remembering the fact that I am just in my bra and I didn't want to embarrass JT or myself any further.

"Don't worry about it, my treat Catherine."

"JT, you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now you sure you guys don't need anything else?"

"JT, we're good." Vincent said.

"Alright then, I should be back in a few hours, be safe." JT said as he turned around and walked out of the bedroom door, shutting it behind him. As soon as he walked out of the bedroom, I put my face into Vincent's shoulder, giggling and most likely blushing a little bit from embarrassment, last thing I expected was for JT to come barging in.

"Poor JT, I think we scared him for life." Vincent said. I giggle a little bit as I lean over to kiss his cheek, something that lately I've been growing more and more used to.

"Well, you know you could've prevented this?" Vincent raises his eyebrows acting surprised that I said that.

"What, are you saying this is my fault…?" He asked me. I nod my head, smiling.

"Yep, you could've said something like, oh I don't know, um Catherine you do just have your bra on." I blushed a little as I said that.

"My fault, huh?"

"Yep, but I think you can be forgiven."

"You think?"

"Maybe, there's just one little thing you have to do Vincent Keller."

"What would that be?"

"You can…"

**Vincent**

Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in for a kiss. What felt like too soon Catherine pulls away as she settled back to snuggling her face on my chest.

"Am I forgiven…?" I asked her.

"Yes." She whispered. I lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Good." I said as an idea suddenly came to my mind and I rolled us so I'm hovering over her.

"You do know that we are alone now…" Catherine giggles, smiling at me.

"What would you have in mind Vincent?" She asked me as I felt her fingers running through the hair on the back of my neck. I lean down to kiss her and as I do so, my hands move towards her sides.

"This." I whispered as I started tickling her.

"Vincent!" She squealed, as she trys to remove my hands from her sides, without much luck. I laugh as I tickle her, enjoying this simple moment with her and admiring how beautiful her laugh is, how cute she is as she's blushing. "Vincent, I swear if you don't stop tickling me now. I won't kiss you anymore…" I grin at her as I lean down to kiss her, and she kisses me in return.

"Thought you said you wouldn't kiss me anymore."

"Vincent!" I lean in to kiss her, before I start tickling her again, as I suddenly hoped JT would forget something on his way home from the grocery store and have to turn back, giving us some extra time alone, I highly doubted that would happen, but one could hope, couldn't he?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to leave in your reviews what you would like to see happening in this story. I have a few things in mind but I also think it would be fun to see what you guys come up and help write this story. So I hope you review and help me out. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"I still can't believe that your safe haven is a castle, even if it is a bit run down…" I said to Vincent as we walked out onto the balcony of one of the bedrooms. I lean on my elbows on the railing looking at the view in front of me. Which is pretty much a forest but still, it made it all the more amazing and beautiful, simply because right now, I'm pretty much living the life of a fairy tale princess and I felt like one, with my prince by my side.

"Hey, it may be a bit of a run down, but don't forget its'…recently…" Vincent started to say.

"It's recently updated." I told Vincent as I turned my gaze from looking out at the woods, and lean my back against the railing.

"I think this is the closest thing that we will get as a fire escape." Vincent told me, smirking a little. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe I should change my bedroom then?" I suggested. Vincent smirked as he walked closer to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mm, I like that idea." He replied. I smile and lean in to kiss him, something that I also could get used to it. It just seemed natural, right, perfect.

"Me to."

"Should we test out the bed then?" I asked him laughing a bit. I lean over his shoulder, looking at the bed. I place a kiss on his neck.

"When's JT getting back?"

"Well he left about an hour ago, so we probably have at least two…" I squealed as Vincent picked me up and lifted me over his shoulders.

"Vincent!"

"What?" He asked, laughing a little as he walked inside the bedroom, which is now mine.

"Put me down."

"What's the magic word?"

"Vincent."

"Catherine."

"Seriously, put me down." I said well more like yelled a little as I lightly hit his back with my fists. Before I knew it Vincent laid me down so I was lying on the bed. He had this huge grin on his face, as if he just accomplished something amazing. I glare at him.

"What was that for?" I asked him, still giving him a glare. Vincent hovered over me and shrugged his shoulders as he bent down to kiss me. Just as his lips started to brush across mine, I put my hand up on his chest, pushing him off of me.

"Uh, huh, I don't think so Keller." I told him as I scooted myself up to the pillows on the bed and rested my head against the headboard. Vincent curled his lip. I swear he makes the best puppy dog faces.

"Catherine…." I grin at him as I pull him down for a kiss.

"It's alright, you're forgiven."

"Good." He said; as he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. I felt his tongue asking for entrance and I accepted it as I pulled him closer to me and I thought, JT you can definitely take your time, there's no need to rush to get back.

**Vincent**

I slide my hands up on the bed as I shift myself so I'm partially lying on top of Catherine, and somewhat beside as my fingers run through her hair. I pull her closer to me and as I kissed her I knew I should stop, but I didn't want to. I'm actually surprised that I didn't find myself beasting out on her yet. As I kissed her I could hear her heart racing a million miles a minute, and mine most definitely is as well. I never felt this way before, with anyone, not even my ex. What Catherine and I have is just something that goes way deep, deeper than love. What felt like too soon I felt Catherine pull away.

"Catherine…"

"Maybe we shouldn't rush…" I shake my head and lean down to kiss her.

"I'm okay."

"I know, but if you beast out because we're rushing it, maybe we just need to go a step further each time," Catherine said. She smiled at me as she pulled me in for a kiss.

"I know, I just…"

"Vincent, it's okay…"

"I want to be able to give…" Then I pause as I suddenly wonder and ask myself, what if I can't make love to her?

"Vincent, what is it?" I sigh as I reach my hand over to hers and intertwine our fingers. Her hand seemed to fit so perfectly in mine.

"What if I can't ever make love to you."

"Vincent you can't think like that."

"But I mean what if it happens, what if I can't, I'll understand if you want to leave…?" Catherine reached her hand up, and caressed the side of my face.

"Vincent, I'll never leave you, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

**Catherine**

I told him as sternly as I could, and then I leaned in to kiss him passionately, giving him assurance of what I said.

"What if I…"

"Vincent, that's not important to me, if you can't that's okay, I'm still not going anywhere, just knowing that you love me is enough, it's all I need Vincent." I told him and smiled a little. I then add. "I love you Vincent." That got Vincent to smile a little bit and I let out a sigh of relief as I lean in to kiss him, before settling my head to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I did…"

"Vincent…" I started to say. "Don't say you don't deserve this, you do, now let's just enjoy this moment we have before we get interrupted by a JT." Vincent chuckled a little bit and I felt him wrap and arm around my shoulder.

"I love you Catherine, so much." Vincent said and kissed my forehead.

"I know Vincent, and I love you too."

* * *

**I'm looking forward in seeing what you guys come up with...Don't forget to leave your ideas. Hehe I wonder if JT will remember to knock again or not?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

**Vincent**

"Where's Cat?" JT asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Getting a shower."

"Oh good." I raise my eyebrows up at him.

"What do you mean by…?" I start to ask before I found myself quickly reacting to catching a box of…my eyes widen in surprise."

"JT!" I exclaim.

"Thought they might be useful."

"What might be useful?" My head snaps up from the box of condoms in my hands as Catherine come walking into the kitchen, looking back and forth between JT and I.

"Ah, plates, I got some plates." JT said, as he quickly tried to change the subject while shuffling through his bags and pulled out a bag of paper plates. Catherine smirked at him and said.

"Really, plates JT?" Catherine said as she walking up to me and took the box of condoms out of my hands, blushing a little as she did so. I glared at JT and he just shrugged his shoulder, continuing about his business of unpacking the groceries. Catherine grinned at me as she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Okay, guys I didn't get you those so you could…"

"JT!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just saying." JT said and mumbled about something else that I didn't quite hear, my attention on Catherine as she mumbled.

"Later." I raised my eyebrows at her and whispered.

"But…" I started to say, knowing what she is going to say next.

"But nothing Vincent." She told me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"So did you get us that pizza JT? I'm starving." Catherine asked him as she turned away from me, after giving me back the box of condoms.

"It's over there on the counter." What Catherine does next surprises both JT and I as she gave JT a peck on his cheek.

"Whoa, Catherine, what?" JT said as he dropped a bag of chips on the floor. Catherine smiled at him.

"Thanks JT, for well letting me coming along with you." JT smirked and looked over at me.

"What?" Catherine asked him.

"Well it was either put up with Vincent non stop talking about you, preventing him from going to see you or have you hear with us. I chose the second." Catherine grinned as she nods her head at JT while taking a slice of cheese pizza out of the box and then another for me.

"Thanks."

"Yep." She said as she walked into the family room and sat down on the couch, munching at her pizza.

"Thanks." I mumble to JT as I go to join Catherine on the couch. It's true, what he said, I probably would have drive himself completely crazy, if that had been the case and Catherine hadn't come with us. If not only him who I would drive crazy, but I would also drive myself as well. I'd worry about her constantly and wonder if she's safe, if she's thinking about, just so many things.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Catherine asked me as I took a seat beside her. I shrug my shoulders.

"Just thinking how much I would worry about you if you hadn't come with me, I don't know how…"

"Hey…" Catherine started to say as she turned around to face me on the couch, setting her empty plate on the coffee table. "That didn't happen, I'm here with you and it won't ever happen Vincent, okay?"

"Okay." I tell her and smile a little bit as I leaned in to kiss her.

"But I would worry." Catherine shakes her head.

"What?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't be the only one who would worry."

"Oh?" She nods her head and smiles.

"I'd worry about you too." Catherine said as she reached her hand up to caress the side of my face. I cupped her face with my hand and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

**Sorry that it's a little short...but I thought this chapter should end here. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I really appreciate all the reviews, you following this story and favoring it. Because this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I know you guys probably don't like the sound of that but as it is I want to focus more on a little bit of normal part 2 and have time to write a few other VinCat fanfics as well. So with that being said I hope you enjoy reading this last chapter and hopefully review when you finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Catherine**

At some point during the night I felt Vincent lay beside me in my bed, and I automatically scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest as he put his arms around me. I sigh in contentment, thinking it's one thing to be dreaming about this moment with him, another for it to come true so quickly.

"Can't sleep?" I mutter to him as I snuggle my face into his chest, inhaling his scent. I felt Vincent place a soft kiss on my forehead and I thought, I could get used to this, waking up in his arms, falling asleep in his arms and well just being here like this.

"I find that quite difficult when you are in the bedroom across from me…" I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as I lift my head up, chin resting on his chest.

"I had a dream about you…" I said, surprising myself that I actually told him that.

"You did?"

"Mm…yeah."

"By the sound of your voice, it must've been a pleasant dream." Vincent said. I lean up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"It was."

"What was it about?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"If I tell you it won't come true…" I felt Vincent's fingers run through my hair.

"But if you don't tell me, I won't know what it is, to make it come true." I frown a little, thinking he had a good point. "So, can you tell me?" I look up at him one more time before snuggling my face in his chest as my finger traced circles on his stomach.

"Well we were together…"

"I'd hope…" Vincent said.

"And we were married…" I don't know why, but I felt slightly nervous telling him all of this.

"Must've been a nice dream…"

"That's not all Vincent…" I said as I lifted my face up from his chest, so I can look at him, a smile starting to form on my face. Vincent pushed himself up, so he could lean his head back against the headboard. He reached up and cupped my face in his hand.

"Catherine…what." I smile and lay my hand on top of his.

"We had a little boy…" My voice trailed off as Vincent started to smile and I think I even noticed a tear starting to fall down his cheek. I reached my hand up and gently brushed it away as Vincent started to say.

"You mean, that we were able, to…to…" I nod my head and smile at him.

"Yes, Vincent, we were able to make love." I told him as a smile formed on my face, and I could definitely feel myself blushing. Then what surprised me next, Vincent dropped his hand from my face, and landed it on my stomach, sending chills through my body.

"You were pregnant?" I nod my head as I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, as I lay my hand subconsciously on top of his.

"Yes…" I whisper to him. Vincent smiled at me as he removed his hand from my stomach.

"Wow, I just…"

"I know the feeling Vincent, and now you know why I didn't want to wake up from that dream…. but it doesn't have to be a dream…" I said. Vincent raised his eyebrows at me. "We can make it happen…"

"Catherine, I…" I shake my head.

"Vincent, you won't hurt me, I know it's just a dream, but it felt so real, you know?"

"I know Catherine, but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." I frown up at Vincent.

"Vincent, you won't hurt me okay and we won't know what happens if we don't at least try." Vincent sighed.

"I'm just scared that…" I lean up to kiss him passionately.

"I love you Vincent, and I'm not going to give up on something that we didn't even give a good try, besides…" I said as I reached over Vincent, picking up the box of condoms that were lying on the dresser beside the bed and I smirked at Vincent. "Besides, I'd hate to see these go to waste, wouldn't you?" Vincent smirked at me.

"You know, I think I should wake you up more often in the middle of the night…" Vincent said as he took the box from my hands and put it back on the dresser.

"Me too." I said as I leaned in to kiss Vincent, his fingers running through my hair.

I then felt Vincent roll us over, so that now he is hovering over me, as he leaned down to kiss me passionately, my heart is most likely racing as I kissed him, pulling him close to me, wanting more of him. As he kissed me and I could feel things heating up, I started to hear him breathing somewhat heavily. I placed my hands on his cheek and caressed it, as I took notice of his eyes turning to their yellow color.

"It's okay Vincent, It's okay…" I tell him and that seems to help as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss, the yellow disappearing from his eyes. I pulled away and said as sternly as I could.

"I love you Vincent and if we are together, we can overcome anything…I mean anything…" Vincent smiled at me as he said.

"I love you Catherine, so much…." Vincent then bent his head down capturing his lips with mine, perhaps my dream is starting to become a reality, I thought as I pulled him closer to me, wanting to give him the happiness that he deserves.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**I think the dream in itself says what happens in the end and I know it's somewhat short but I thought the chapter and this fanfic should end here...After all most of the time dreams do come true...Vincent and Catherine's did. :) **


End file.
